Under the Rain
by kyookies
Summary: Murasakibara tidak bawa payung akhirnya pulang bersama Akashi. / MuraAka / DLDR / masih newbie


**Under the Rain**

**Author**: Kim Yooki

**Pairing**: MuraAka

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warn**: BL, Shou-ai, maksa, OOC, dan berbagai pernotice-an FF lainnya (?)

**Summary**: Murasakibara tidak bawa payung akhirnya pulang bersama Akashi.

.

.

Seperti biasa, latihan Teikou sore ini sangat kejam bak di neraka. Apalagi bagi Aomine yang tadinya berniat bolos. Aomine harus menanggung latihan tiga kali lipat dari yang lain dan juga hujan gunting melayang yang berkali-kali nyaris menancap di kepalanya.

Tapi, rasanya Akashi lebih suram dari biasanya hari ini.

Tidak, hari-hari biasanya Akashi memang suram seperti raja setan yang mengamuk dengan kalem(?). Tapi entah kenapa aura hitam suram mencekam Akashi lebih pekat dan mengerikan dari biasanya. Anggota Kisedai yang lain bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Pertanyaan mereka tentu tidak mereka suarakan karena takut pada gunting kesayangan milik sang kepala merah. Mereka hanya beranggapan Akashi masih marah pada Aomine (hampir) yang bolos.

Mungkin saja.

Tapi mungkin juga tidak.

Jadi, sebenarnya Akashi kenapa?

Murasakibara melirik ke arah Akashi. Hari ini kaptennya itu menghela napas lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Ia juga lebih sering memainkan guntingnya. Wajahnya yang biasa kalem terlihat sedikit mengkerut walau nyaris tak terlihat. Murasakibara memilih untuk menghampiri Akashi. "Akachin kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Atsushi?"

"Akachin terlihat murung hari ini. Akachin lapar?" jawab Murasakibara polos. Akashi diam saja. Tidak mendapat jawaban, Murasakibara menyodorkan _maibou_ miliknya. "Akachin mau?"

"Tidak, Atsushi. Lanjutkan saja latihanmu."

Lalu Akashi meninggalkan Murasakibara begitu saja. Murasakibara kebingungan akan tingkah Akashi. Tapi ia memilih untuk cuek seperti biasanya. Mungkin Akashi lagi PMS? Eh—Akashi, 'kan laki-laki. Ah, entahlah.

Akashi menyudahi latihan sore ini. Aomine dan Kise bersorak karena akhirnya mereka terbebas dari latihan maut—namun sedetik kemudian mereka langsung bungkam karena ada gunting melayang yang nyaris menggores pipi mereka. Kuroko berlega hati karena hari ini ia tidak pingsan. Midorima sebenarnya bersorak dalam hati hanya saja ia tidak mau menunjukkanya dan lebih memilih membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Murasakibara diam saja sambil mengunyah makanan ringankesukaannya. Ia kembali memerhatikan Akashi. Di matanya Akashi masih terlihat murung. Ia pun menghampiri Akashi lagi. "Akachin sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

"Sejak kapan aku sakit, Atsushi?"

"Memang Akachin tidak sakit?"

Akashi diam sejenak. "Sama sekali tidak," jawabnya kemudian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu."

.

.

Hujan. Hujan deras. Siapa sangka sore sepulang latihan hujan deras menunggu di luar _gymnasium_. Kuroko dan Momoi sudah pulang karena mereka kebetulan membawa payung. Kise sudah dijemput manajernya karena ada pemotretan. Aomine masa bodoh menerobos derasnya hujan. Biarkan saja. Lagipula orang bodoh tidak akan kena flu. Sedangkan Midorima?

"_Lucky_ _item_ hari ini adalah payung bermotif kodok, _nanodayo_."

"Haft." Murasakibara mendengus malas. Ia lupa membawa payung. Tentu saja lupa jika yang ia ingat hanya camilan kesukaannya. Murasakibara menatap malas pada titik-titik air yang berjatuhan deras. Murasakibara malas jika harus berbasah-basahan kalau nekat menerobos hujan. Jadi, dengan terpaksa menunggu hujan reda, 'kan?

Murasakibara hanya bisa berjongkok di depan _gymnasium_ sambil menunggu hujan reda.

"Tidak pulang, Atsushi?" Suara itu membuat Murasakibara mendongak. Ah, Akashi. Dia juga belum pulang, toh.

Murasakibara melirik pada kedua tangan Akashi. Tidak ada payung. Ah, apa ini artinya Akashi bernasib sama dengannya? Rasanya agak mustahil. "Aku tidak bawa payung, Akachin. Akachin sendiri?"

Akashi merogoh tasnya. Murasakibara langsung mendengus melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Akashi dari tasnya. Sebuah payung berwarna merah. "Mau pulang bersama?"

"Eh—?"

"Tidak mau? Baiklah aku duluan."

"Tu-tunggu, Akachin!" cegat Murasakibara setengah berteriak. Tangan Murasakibara yang panjang menarik bahu Akashi. "Aku mau pulang bersama Akachin."

Akashi mendongak memandang wajah Murasakibara. "Aku tak yakin payungku cukup untuk kita berdua, Atsushi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Akachin menawariku tadi?"

"Itu namanya basa-basi."

Murasakibara terdiam. Ia tidak tahu jika Akashi bisa berbasa-basi. Mata Murasakibara yang hanya terbuka setengah itu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Basa-basi?"

"Lupakan."

"Baiklah." Sepertinya memang tak salah jika menyebutkan Murasakibara sebagai budak Akashi paling setia.

"Kelihatannya hujan takkan reda sampai nanti malam," gumam Akashi. Mata merah miliknya melirik ke arah gerombolan tetesan air langit itu. Deras sekali. Kepalanya mendongak ke arah langit. Awan mendungnya terlihat begitu tebal.

Mendengar gumaman Akashi, Murasakibara kembali mendengus. Hal itu membuat Akashi kembali melirik Murasakibara. "Dasar, apa boleh buat. Ayo pulang bersama," ajak Akashi sambil membuka payung merahnya. Cukup besar. Tapi entah apa cukup dipakai berdua bersama Murasakibara.

Murasakibara mengerjap lagi. "Kau yakin Akachin?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kau mau diam di sini sampai malam?" balas Akashi cepat. Tangannya menyerahkan payung merah itu, menyuruh Murasakibara yang memegangnya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab Murasakibara. "Khh, ayo pulang Akachin." Murasakibara terkekeh. Tangannya memegang ganggang payung yang ternyata cukup untuk mereka berdua walaupun sebenarnya Murasakibara sedikit terkena cipratan hujan.

Ia tersenyum. Raut Akashi tidak semurung tadi. Mungkin _mood_-nya sudah membaik. Kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa sangka Akashi punya rasa kasihan juga? Ah, Murasakibara merasa bangga karena mendapat belas kasihan Akashi.

Bolehkah Murasakibara merasa sedikit spesial?

.

.

"Akachin, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan saja," balas Akashi singkat.

"Kau kenapa hari ini, Akachin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Apa maksudmu, Atsushi?" Murasakibara menghentikan langkahnya membuat Akashi turut menghentikan langkahnya—mengingat Murasakibara yang memegang payung. "Ada apa, Atsushi?" tanya Akashi heran.

Murasakibara tidak menjawab. Tangannya memegang dagu Akashi dan membuat si pemuda merah mendongak ke arahnya. Akashi hanya kaget dalam wajah kalemnya, bingung dengan pemuda ungu di depannya saat ini. Mata mengantuk Murasakibara menatap tajam pada iris merah milik Akashi. "Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Akachin. Aku tahu kau tidak seperti biasanya hari ini."

Akashi hanya diam membalas tatapan Murasakibara. Akashi tahu, saat ini ia tidak bisa berbohong pada Murasakibara. Sudah beberapa kali ia ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama dengan raksasa ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba Murasakibara jadi peka?

"Jawab aku, Akachin."

"Tadi pagi aku melihatmu menemukan surat cinta dan sekotak coklat di lokermu membuatku _badmood_. Itu saja."

Mata Murasakibara yang biasanya hanya terbuka setengah, kini membulat sempurna. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Akashi melihatnya menemukan surat cinta dari penggemarnya—hei, bukan hanya Kise yang punya penggemar—membuat kapten klub basket Teikou itu _badmood_? Apa itu artinya—"Akachin cemburu?"

Akashi terbelalak. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" sergahnya cepat.

"Hah, padahal aku senang jika Akachin cemburu."

"Bicara apa kau, Atsushi?" tanya Akashi bingung. Tidak biasanya otak jeniusnya tak bisa menangkap maksud dari perkataan si raksasa ungu.

"Akachin tidak mengerti? Kalau Akachin cemburu pada si penggemarku, aku akan merasa senang, kan?" jelas Murasakibara tidak jelas.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau merasa senang?"

"Tentu saja karena aku suka Akachin, kan?" jawab Murasakibara polos. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya sedang mencerna perkataannya. Kali ini Murasakibara memegang pundak Akashi. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pemuda merah. "Aku suka pada Akachin, lho. Sama seperti rasa sukaku pada _maibou_."

Oh, Murasakibara suka pada Aka—eh, tunggu!

Sedangkan Akashi mendengar hal itu hanya diam saja. Ia terlalu kaget tiba-tiba mendapat situasi seperti ini walau wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tapi ia menepis rasa kagetnya. "A-ayo pulang."

"Tu-tunggu! Jawaban Akachin apa?"

"Jawaban atas apa?"

"Tadi aku menembak Akachin."

Akashi terdiam lagi. Kali ini matanya membulat. Murasakibara benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. "Haha, menembak macam apa itu?"

BLUSH. Murasakibara terpana. Akashi tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum. Astaga Murasakibara memang sudah menduga jika Akashi tersenyum akan sangat manis. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan semanis ini. Bahkan terlihat anggun. "Akachin tersenyum."

Akashi terbelalak lagi. Ah, sial mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Perkataan Murasakibara membuatnya malu luar biasa. Ah, sialan. "Wajah Akachin yang memerah juga manis. Mirip _strawberry_." Hah? Apa yang pemuda ungu itu katakan tadi? Wajahnya memerah?

"Jadi Akachin menerimaku?"

Akashi melirik ke arah Murasakibara. Lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Kedua alisnya bertaut menahan malu. "Lain kali jangan menerima surat cinta dari penggemarmu."

GREP "Aku sayang Akachin!" Murasakibara langsung memeluk Akashi erat sampai payung mereka terjatuh.

Sekali lagi Akashi kaget akan tingkah Murasakibara, tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa ia sangat bahagia saat ini. "Atsushi, aku kehujanan! Kusita makananmu seminggu ke depan!"

Walau Akashi berusaha menutupi kebahagiaannya itu, sih.

**Owari**

Oke ini maksa banget -_- wahahaha

Btw, terimakasih atas review di FF Yooki sebelumnya! Yooki terharu dapet respon positif dan sarannya T^T Yooki pasti betah di sini deh (?) oh iya salam kenal (?)

dan...Terimakasih sudah membaca reader-san! Apa ada yang ngerti dari tulisan Yooki? -_- jujur aja Yooki aja ga ngerti /di-ignite pass/


End file.
